


Telling The Secret

by szm



Series: Teen Wolf Ficlets [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szm/pseuds/szm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles after the events of episodes 9 and 10 of season 3.</p>
<p>
  <i>Stiles had thought about telling his Dad a thousand different times. He dreamt about it, he’d had nightmares about it. He thought he’d imagined every possible reaction his Dad could possibly have. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling The Secret

Stiles had thought about telling his Dad a thousand different times. He dreamt about it, he’d had nightmares about it. He thought he’d imagined every possible reaction his Dad could possibly have. The hypothetical situations where his Dad freaked out and tried to ban him from seeing Scott ever again. Where he moved Stiles out of Beacon Hills, out of the county, hell out of the state.

He thought of scenarios where his Dad just strode into the situation and fixed everything, where he arrested Peter and Gerard and Stiles got to feel somewhat safe again. Because deep down hidden safe under the layers of his mind Stiles really does believe that his Dad can fix almost anything. But the scenarios where his Dad tried to do exactly that but got killed by Peter, or Gerard, or Derek, or - _god forbid_ \- Scott, those were the hypotheticals that had Stiles waking up in a cold sweat. That his Dad could end up like Allison’s Mom, or her Aunt. Like Derek’s family. Like Erica. Like Boyd.

But never, never ever, did he think for one second that his Dad just wouldn’t believe him. 

It hurts, it hurts in a way that nothing else has ever touched. And Stiles does the one thing he promised himself he’d never do. He uses the memory of his Mother to hurt his Dad back.

_“Mom would have believed me.”_

Stiles hated himself for that almost as soon as it was out of his mouth, but he turned and walked away anyway. Now his Dad is gone, and that’s the last thing Stiles ever said to him.

Now Stiles is less than useless. He’s supposed to be the guy who thinks though all the angles, even the impossible ones. He’s supposed to have back plans for the back up plans. That’s the way he and Scott have always worked, even before the werewolf stuff.

Now everyone is gone and all that’s left is for Stiles to find the bodies.


End file.
